Hellmask
by Sakina the Fallen Angel
Summary: Written for Devil Day! Just a 508 word drabble into the state of Toby Zed’s mind up to the moment he gets possessed. Possible spoilers for The Impossible Planet.


**Summary:** Just a 508 word drabble into the state of Toby Zed's mind up to the moment he gets possessed. Possible spoilers for "The Impossible Planet".

**Genre:** Supernatural/Suspense

**Rating: **13

**Authoress's Notes:** I can't believe Woody…Will Thorp's back! I was upset when Woody died in Casualty and after he left Strictly Come Dancing, but me very happy now. It's cool that he's chosen to play a possessed character, and I have based Toby's character on Will's own words; he has described Toby as: _"An uptight, slightly arrogant archaeologist, quite shy, but at the end of the first episode he has the devil inside his head and starts going absolutely crazy."

* * *

_

_Hellmask_

_---_

_by_

_Sakina the Fallen Angel_

---

_Don't look around! Don't look into those eyes!  
__One look and then you'll burn and die!_

It was there again…that voice...whispering insidiously behind his back. Dammit! Concentration broken, Toby Zed dropped the clay pot he was studying and laid his head in his hands in frustration, heaving a sigh. How could he work when that bloody Danny kept on playing silly, immature mind games?

Ethics. What kind of a job did that entail anyway? Chatting up the opposite species of a space invader?

_You don't believe me, you're blinded by hate  
__But when you do it'll be too late._

His intense blue eyes were now a mask of fear. What was once a firm, set face gave way to uncertainty. A shiver trickled down his spine like the creeping of a spider, and he shuddered. Had the room seemed colder than it was a second before?

"Danny…?" He called, hesitantly. There was a quaver to his voice that hadn't been there before.

He hated having jokes played on him, almost as much as he hated being pushed around. He'd almost told Zack to go stuff it when he'd made him go check up on security, which was _clearly_ not in his department. Did he have to tattoo 'archaeologist' across his forehead?

For years now, he'd been stuck on Croctor. He'd had years to bond with the others, yet there was still this impenetrable barrier between them. The only person who'd gotten close to breaking through was Danny, but this time things had gone too far.

There again! That voice! It was behind him and inside him…Whirling around, there was nothing there. He had a second to register the flickering maroon lights in the corner when…

Claustrophobia hit him like a sledgehammer. With a shock, he realised the symbols on the clay pieces had disappeared. Something compelled him to remove his latex gloves. His hands trembled as he peeled the white surgical gloves off…he stared in dismay…his beautiful hands!

They were covered in the ancient symbols. Dear Lord- _though he'd long ago stopped believing in God_- what was happening to him!

His eyes burned. Why?

Pain seared through his eyes, as he grabbed a mirror. Forcing himself to look, he raised the mirror up slowly. What he saw was even more shocking.

A pair of red inhuman eyes stared back, blazing, emitting an eerie light, whilst his whole face was covered in those very same crawling symbols that he'd inscribed underneath the appropriately spray painted title '_Welcome to Hell'_, which were now crawling on his hands. Alive.

This was too much. This couldn't be happening.

White light blinded him again. As the pain cleared, he scrunched his eyes, horrified, but they were still there. The numbers 666 flicked vertically across his vision, leaving red imprints behind. 666…666…scrolling down like a computer virus program, getting faster and faster…666…the number of the beast…

He staggered; mind opened up to hell, as the numbers clicked. 666. He was seeing through hell, through the eyes of the beast, no, he _was_ the hell mask…

_Thousand needles drumming in the rain  
__Pierce my skull, they're driving me insane_

666…

Going insane…

Mercifully, the black tendrils gave way into darkness and swallowed him up.

* * *

I wrote this to coincide with Devil Day, which happens to be today! Fingers crossed Toby is OK! 

06/06/06


End file.
